The Past to the Present
by mylittlemockingjay
Summary: It has been 10 years since they have all graduated from McKinely High. Tina Cohen-Chang now known as Tina Chang  is married to Mike Chang.  But when she finds out the 10 year reunion for the Glee club, old relationships turn a corner.  Tina/Mike/Artie
1. Let it be

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic, and well...thats basically what I gotta say. Enjoy! (: Hope you guys like the first chapter..**

**I do not own Glee...sadly.**

Tina Cohen-Chang (now known as Tina Chang) was looking through the mail at the kitchen table. She was dressed in grey sweats, and a green long sleeved T shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail, and her glasses sliding off her nose.

She pushed them up, annoyed, and sighed as she looked down at her stomach. Shes gonna have to tell Mike someday...but did Mike want children?

Mike was at work, and Tina decided to go look through the mail.

Tina mumbled words as she skimmed through the mail, until one letter caught her eye.

It was from McKinely High School.

She stared at it for a long time. _What do they want with me? _She thought to herself as she slowly opened it.

McKinely High. So many memories there.

She carefully took out the letter, as if it were a piece of glass, and slowly opened it:

_McKinely Highs Glee club 10 year reunion! _It read at the top.

Thoughts rushed into Tina's mind as a string of mixed emotions filled in.

The first thing that came to her mind was: _Artie Abrams. _

_Artie! He might be there..._She thought, and smiled at the thought, but then frowned.

Artie and her had dated at McKinely. The two of them were in love...well, they thought they were.

The relationship didn't last long, and that was when she met Mike Chang.

Why was she with Mike Chang? It was all because of his abs. But later on in the relationship, she started to fall in love with him.

It was actually true love.

But deep inside, Tina still had feelings for Artie. She just didn't know what kind of feelings they were.

Now that she and Mike are gonna have a family, its gonna be quite interesting.

She read through the letter quickly, blinking a couple times.

"Well..Mike can't wait to see this." She muttered sarcastically to herself and put down the letter and rubbed her forehead.

The reunion was to take place next week in the classroom at 7:00 p.m.

Tinas goal was to just go in and say hi, then leave. She didn't want to stay and chat, especially if Artie was there.

It would be awkward...but not as awkward as that Saturday night back then in High School...

She sighed and looked down at her stomach. Tina smiled a tiny bit and patted it. "You just came at the wrong time, didn't you?" She asked, then felt incredibly stupid for talking to her baby, that hasn't even been born yet.

Tina sang softly to herself as she kept on looking through the other mail, which was just bills.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be..."_

As she sang those last words, she paused. How did she just decide to randomly sing that _song_?

Artie and her had sang that as a duet on the last day of senior year, before that Saturday...

"Tina! I'm home!" A voice called out from the living room.

Mike, he was home.

Tina quickly stood up. I guess this would be a good time to tell him both the good..and bad news.

Mike walked into the kitchen and grinned as he saw Tina. "Hey sweetie." He said, then saw the expression on her face and blinked. "You alright?"

_I must of looked worried or something..._She thought to herself, then coughed and smiled weakly. "I have something to tell you." She said, then sat down.

Mike slowly sat down across from her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"..I'm pregnant." She said, quietly.

Mikes eyes widened, then blinked a few times. "W-What?" He said.

_Oh no..he didn't want a baby..._"I'm pregnant." Tina said, again.

Mike blinked again, then slowly smiled. "..Really!"

Tina nodded, then smiled as she saw him smile. "Really..."

He then immedieately stood up and picked her up and hugged her tightly. "This is great! Were gonna be a family now!"

Tina laughed as she hugged him back, then pulled away and kissed him. "Yes..but now...I got some bad news..." She bit my lip.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "..How bad is it?"

"Lets just say were gonna relive the hell of High School."


	2. The New Hell

**Hey guys! I forgot to leave some sort of message on the first chapter, so here you go (:**

**This is pretty much my first Glee Fanfic (: I am a huge fan of Tartie, but I love Tike too...so I fused the two ships together and made a Tartike fanfic.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy it (:**

It was the day of the reunion.

The day Tina Chang thought was going to be a total hell. Reliving such memories, and reminding her of a certain someone.

_Artie Abrams..._She thought in her mind, but then pushed it away.

Tina has been thinking about him since she got the letter from McKinely High.

She couldn't wait to see him, but at the same time, she was nervous.

Very nervous.

Unlike her, Mike was totally pumped for the reunion. After she had told him about it, he didn't groan, or sigh like she did.

He grinned widely and hugged her again.

On the way to the school, Mike was blabbing on how excited he was to see everyone.

They were both dressed in formal attire.

"Man, I hope at least Matt was invited. He was a part of the Glee Club...don't you think he should of gotten an invitation?" Mike asked Tina, smiling.

Tina was looking at the window. "Yeah...I guess..." She replied quietly, writhing her hands together.

Mike noticed Tina writhing her hands, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, babe?"

She glanced over at Mike and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...pregnancy sickness." She lied.

Mike seemed to notice her lie, but didn't ask her about it. "I see...well, here we are."

Tina immediately looked out the window and saw the school.

McKinely High School.

Memories rushed into her mind.

The day she met Artie..the day they broke up...The day she and Mike met...The day of graduation.

It seemed like it was just yesterday.

The shut of Mikes door snapped her back to reality.

Mike opened the door for her and held out his hand for her with a smile.

Tina took his hand and stepped out of the car, the cold wind blowing her hair.

"Well...here we go." She said, as both Mike and Tina walked into the school.

* * *

It all happened so quickly.

There was hugging and kissing on cheeks, and little kids running around the classroom.

Tina just went along with everything, smiling as she hugged Mercedes, Rachel, and pretty much the whole Glee Club.

Mike was right behind her, slapping hands with the guys, and politely kissing the girls on the cheeks and giving them a hug.

Joy and happiness filled the room. Tina looked around, looking for Artie, but didn't see to find him.

_Where would Artie be? _She thought in her mind.

30 minutes passed, and Tina found herself in a conversation with Rachel.

"Charlotte is going to become a Broadway star. I put that in her room on a star poster, right by her mirror. BROADWAY STAR. I put her in a bunch of auditions so that she will be influenced by the art of music, and singing." Rachel explained to her.

All Tina asked was how she and Finn were doing.

"So, I hear you and Mike are expecting a baby!" Rachel finally said.

That caught Tina's attention.

_...Mike..is..telling people? _Tina thought in her mind, furiously.

Tina wanted her pregnancy to be a secret. She didn't want Artie to figure out...

"Yes...I'm pregnant." Tina replied, with a forced smile.

Rachel reached over and hugged Tina. "I am so happy for you too!"

Tina slowly hugged her back. "Yeah..I'm happy also.." She said honestly, then heard the familar clicking of wheels come into the room.

She slowly glanced over at the door to find a guy in a wheelchair, dressed in a tuxedo.

_Her guy in the wheelchair._


	3. The Boy in the Wheelchair

Artie was alone, his eyes searching around the classroom.

_He hasn't changed a bit.._Tina thought in her mind. Artie still looked the same as he did back when they were both 16...

The only difference was that he looked older. He wasn't that boy in a wheelchair anymore.

He was a man.

His hair was slicked back, and he seemed to have the same glasses.

"Hey Tee..." He said, looking up at Tina.

Tina must of been in a trance or something, because she didn't seem to hear him come over to her.

She smiled at him softly. "Hi Artie."

"Long time, no see huh?" He replied with a smirk.

_Its only been 10 years...seemed like forever..._

"Yeah...been 10 years.." Tina said with a light laugh. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. I'm working...got my own house...How has your life been?"

_Well..here we go. _

"I um...well, I got married." Tina said quietly, fumbling around with her ring on her ring finger.

Artie was silent for a few seconds, then spoke up. "Thats great...Congratulations, Tee. Who did you marry?"

Tina blinked, then laughed. "Funny story really...I..um..I got married to Mike." She said, as her laughter started to fade out.

Artie didn't look amused, as his eyes started to gaze over at Mike, who was goofing off with Matt, who actually did get an invitation, and Finn. "...Thats nice, Tee, you two have any kids?"

Tina shrugged. "No..." She said, but then added quietly. "But I am expecting..."

Artie looked down at Tinas stomach, and to Tina surprise, he placed a hand on her stomach.

Tina placed her hand over Arties hand and smiled. "I'm hoping its a girl...I want to name her, Faith."

"Faith is a pretty name.." He replied, with a grin, then pulled his hand back slowly.

They both talked for a while, laughing and smiling. It was just like the old times...back in High School.

It was until, Mr Schue, who was now married to Emma, spoke into the microphone that silenced everyones conversations.

"Welcome back to McKinely everyone!" He said ethusiastically in the microphone.

Everyone cheered.

"To kick things off, we have some requests for duets! Sound familar anyone?"

Tina's mind went back to whenever they were doing Duets in Glee Club.

When after the whole competition, Artie told her about him and Brittney.

"First off-"

Rachel stood up, interrupting Mr Schue. "Mr. Schue, me and Finn would like to start off with a Duet." She turned to Brad, who was sitting at the piano. (Hes just always there.)

"Summer Nights, Grease." She told him, then grabbed Finn and pulled him over to the front.

As they both began to sang, Tina whispered in Arties ear. "Its funny how things don't seem to change throughout the years."

"Damn straight." Artie said under his breath.

Tina laughed.

Artie smiled, loving to hear Tina's laugh again. Her smile...

Mike quietly came by and smiled, sitting by Tina. "This reunion is pretty good so far. Seeing everyone brings back memories." He whispered to Tina, then glanced over and saw Artie sitting there, right next to her.

"Oh, hey Artie. Its good to see you again, man."

"Yeah...you too.." Artie replied flatly, with a forced smile.

_Well this is going great so far..._

"Hey..Tee, Do you mind coming with me around the school? I just wanna..browse..." Artie asked.

Tina nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." She then looked over at Mike. "Is that okay with you?"

Mike hesitated, then nodded. "Fine with me..be careful."

Tina didn't know why he would say be careful. Its like he was thinking Artie was gonna hurt her or something.

Which Artie would never do.

Tina pushed Artie out of the classroom.

The feel of pushing him, relaxed Tina. It felt a lot like back then. The feel of the handlebars..

Although it wasn't his same chair, it still felt nice.

"When did you guys get married?" Artie asked, as Tina pushed him down the empty halls.

He seemed so curious about me and Mikes relationship.

"A year ago..." She replied.

Artie nodded, and stayed silent for most of the time.

A few minutes later, Tina pushed him up to a window, which showed the football field.

Artie laughed. "I remember this...when I played football."

Tina smiled. "No offence, but when I heard you were playing football, I thought you were crazy." Tina ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Hey, watch the hair, it took me forever to do this. Especially when I can now almost see myself in the mirror." Artie said, smirking.

Tina laughed and fixed his hair. "But it was surprising that you guys won.."

"Do you know why I joined the football team?" He said quietly, looking up at Tina.

She shook her head. "No..I don't. But I've always wondered why..."

"It was because of you, Tina. I wanted to win you back.."

Tina stayed silent for a while, then leaned down so that she was facing Artie.

"Artie...I still love you..." She said quietly. "I just...I...I.."

Tina didn't know what to say next. Those four words explained everything to Artie.

She then found herself leaning toward him, their lips only inches away, until she saw someone in the corner of her standing three feet away from them.

It was Mike.

* * *

**This is pretty much sounding like one of those: OMG HE SAW THEM things, like what happens in High School.**

**I don't really like this chapter for some reason, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway :D**


	4. Alone

**Hola everyone. Here is the 4th chapter for my first Fanfic :P**

**Lots of angst in this one..I'll tell you that. I know its short, but I had to do this last minute cause I had a longg week :P**

"Mike..." Tina whispered, then quickly snapped her head toward him.

Mike didn't speak, but turned on his heel and left.

"Mike!" Tina shouted, then looked over at Artie. He was silent, a worried expression on his face. Artie felt guilty...he felt as if this was all his fault.

Tears streamed down Tinas face as she looked away and ran off to follow Mike. He was just simply walking down the hall, hands in his pockets. Tina knew Mike...she knew that he was upset...

Mike seemed to hear Tina following him, and kept on walking at the same pace, as if nothing was wrong.

Tina finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Mike, I can explain.."

"I think you already explained enough." He said in a hoarse voice, not looking at her.

Tina noticed she was crying. She loves Mike..she really does. But her feelings for Artie are likewise.

She grippened her grasp on his arm. "Mike, its not what you think." She said, trying to keep her voice strong.

Mike's head was still down as he jerked his arm away from Tinas grasp, and walked away, leaving Tina alone in the dark, empty hallway.

She was alone...in the dark..._alone_.

Tina started to shake as she buried her hands in her face and sobbed uncontrolablly.

She could now hear Quinn and Puck's faint singing in the classroom.

It was all because of this stupid reunion...it happened so fast, she don't know how she got from talking to Rachel, to almost kissing Artie.

Its like High school all over again.

She took shaky breaths as she was trying to calm down.

The sounds of a wheelchair was coming down the hall. Tina gripped her hands in a fist and glanced over at Artie, who was there, 4 feet away from her.

"Just go.." She said in a whisper, and shook her head slowly as she began to walk away.

* * *

It was the next day as Tina woke up in her bed, alone. Mike was still upset...no, not upset. Pissed off. Yes, thats the word. He slept on the couch last night, not even wanting to look Tina in the eye. Even when they were driving home, he spoke not even one word to her.

_Was he really that mad?_

Tina imagined him almost kissing some other girl, and gritted her teeth. She then knew his pain.

Mike loved her..and she loved him. Now that Mike has seen her almost kissing her ex boyfriend, Tina began to thought Mike would never forgive her.

She didn't mean to do it really...it happened so fast.

But the feelings for Artie were still there...and it might not ever go away.

She got dressed for work and ate breakfast. Maybe after work, when Mike gets home, she and him could talk, and they would be in love again.

Tina smiled at the thought as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Tina unlocked her door into the house and walked in, excited for Mike to get home.

Maybe he won't be mad anymore..maybe he might of forgotten.

Tina could only hope.

She had the whole explanation and plan in her mind. Mike would walk through the door, while Tina was doing what she usually does when Mike gets home. She then would talk to him, and he would forgive her.

Then they would live happily ever after.

Tina sighed as she waited as the hours past by.

4:00...5:00...6:00...

Mike was supposed to be home by now.

7:00...8:00...9:00

Tina was getting tired...She lazily walked into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She took a shaky breath. She called and called him, but he never answered.

Maybe he left her..

Or was after some other girl for revenge.

As Tina's eyes grew heavy, she drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
